


Ice Cold Heat

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is introduced to snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com). Prompt: _Cara/Kahlan - sex in the snow_.

She didn't know it would be so _cold_.

Cara has lived her whole life in D'Hara, where the worst concern about the weather is whether there might be a chance rainstorm. Which, granted, tends to wreak havoc on her leathers, but is no reason to worry herself over extra layers of clothing—her second skin of red leather has always been more than sufficient to keep out an errant chill, and surprisingly breathable in warmer weather. In short, she's never needed anything else.

Now she's cursing her pride, and grudgingly thanking whatever spirits will listen that Kahlan ignored her boasts of being able to withstand any sort of weather the Creator could throw at them. The "spare" fur cloak that Kahlan brought along is seeing plenty of use, as Cara suspects Kahlan knew it would. To Kahlan's credit, she managed not to say "I told you so" as she pulled the cloak around Cara's shaking shoulders.

Cara has already forgotten why the prospect of snow ever excited her in the first place. It's cold, and it's wet, and it can pile deceptively high, as she found out when she suddenly found herself waist deep in the stuff earlier in the day. Shivering violently at the memory, she pulls the cloak tighter around herself, stopping the chatter of her teeth by clenching her jaw as she follows behind Kahlan, heading farther up into the mountains.

The aptly-named town of Iceridge is a fortnight north of Aydindril, and during winter, it is next to impossible to reach. Even now, when the first buds of spring are blooming lower in the mountains, the snow-capped peaks pose a challenge to even the most experienced traveler. It was nothing short of a miracle when one of the town's inhabitants stumbled down from the foothills a week ago, collapsing on the threshold of the Confessors' Palace. Now the bedraggled man is being nursed back to health in the palace's infirmary, while Cara accompanies Kahlan on her mission to investigate his claims of a sinister plot unfolding in the isolated town.

"Are we going to stop anytime soon?" Cara asks impatiently, carefully stepping in the footprints Kahlan leaves behind—she doesn't want a repeat performance of the reason she's currently a walking icicle. "It's getting dark."

"It's barely past midday," Kahlan says, an amused smile touching her lips as she looks back at Cara. Her brow furrows as she notices the sluggish focus of Cara's eyes, the sickly blue tint to her lips. "Cara, you're freezing!"

Cara rolls her eyes, a tight smile pulling at her lips. "I hadn't noticed."

"You should have said something," Kahlan admonished, cupping Cara's pale cheeks with her gloved hands.

"I just did," Cara points out through gritted teeth, her breath puffing visibly between them.

"Cara," Kahlan says sternly, rubbing vigorously at Cara's shoulders as she looks around them, examining the terrain. "There's a cave a few leagues from here, but I don't know if you can make it. You should have taken the cloak sooner."

"I would be fine if it weren't for that stupid snow drift," Cara says bitterly.

"I told you to watch where you were stepping," Kahlan reminds her, but her tone lacks any actual derision. Cara's condition seems to be truly worrying her. "We have to warm you up."

Cara's cheeks are so cold that it almost hurts to smirk, but she does it anyway. "I can think of some ideas," she says, the sultry purr in her voice somewhat dampened by the stilted way the words stumble over her lips.

Kahlan shakes her head, fighting the urge to smile. "Cara, I hardly think taking _off_ your clothes is going to get you warm faster."

"My clothes are frozen stiff, Kahlan," Cara retorts. An uncontrollable shiver racks her body, and irritation flares in her chest at her inescapable weakness. "I doubt I could get any colder."

To Cara's surprise, Kahlan's expression turns thoughtful, as though she is actually taking Cara's suggestion into consideration. Not that Cara plans on complaining, especially when Kahlan backs her up under a nearby pine, taking advantage of what little shelter is available. Kahlan's gloved fingers fumble with the clasp of Cara's cloak, lying it out carefully on the ground.

Guiding Cara down onto her back, Kahlan unfastens her own cloak, using it as a makeshift blanket to cover them both as she leans down. Kahlan's lips are cold, but Cara's are even colder, and Kahlan's breath nearly burns as she claims Cara's mouth with an urgency that has little to do with desire. Nonetheless, Cara arches into the kiss, her tongue seeking out the greater warmth of Kahlan's mouth.

After several long moments, Kahlan pulls back, happy to see that Cara's lips have begun to return to their normal shade of red. Her mouth is hot against the chilled skin of Cara's neck as she begins to work at Cara's leathers. With so few options at their disposal, this is likely the best way to get Cara warmed up quickly.

Kahlan sucks in a soft gasp as she pulls the leather away from Cara's chest. Cara's nipples, stiffened to sharp points, are a dark shade of almost purple, stark against the pallor of her skin. Kahlan tugs off her gloves, and her hands burn into the pale skin of Cara's breasts. Despite the icy chill threatening to overwhelm Cara's body, a sliver of heat sparks to life deep within her as Kahlan rubs slowly and deliberately at the frigid flesh.

A shaky moan tears from Cara's lips as Kahlan's mouth replaces her hand, hot tongue rolling over a painfully hard nipple. Cara pushes up into the contact, feeling her pulse gradually quicken in her veins as her arousal builds. She can feel her face start to flush with the beginnings of warmth, and a weak smirk fights its way onto her lips; she knew this would work, even if Kahlan had been skeptical.

With her blood flowing more freely, Cara manages to summon the strength to reach up and tangle her fingers in Kahlan's hair, tugging insistently. Kahlan allows herself to be pulled up for another hot, languid kiss, pressing her body down into Cara's as their tongues entwine. The freezing metal of Kahlan's belt buckle bites into Cara's bare stomach, so cold it burns, and a not-unpleasant shudder tears through Cara's body.

Kahlan shifts above Cara, her hand sliding down from a thawing breast to slip under the edge of the leathers pooled at Cara's waist. Her hands had felt warm against the cold skin of Cara's chest; now her fingers are like icicles where they meet the urgent heat of Cara's sex, rubbing a few quick circles into her clit before slipping two fingers inside.

Cara's slow, labored breaths quicken as her hips jerk into Kahlan's hand. The heat of their bodies becomes trapped inside the heavy cloak that covers them, and despite the frozen chill of the snow outside, the air between them grows warm and humid as they move against each other. Kahlan is efficient in the way she makes love to Cara, adding a finger and quickly seeking out all of the places inside Cara that will bring her up and over the edge.

Before Kahlan's fingers have even had the chance to completely warm, Cara's wet heat is clenching around them as she shudders out her release. As she comes down, Cara realizes that she is no longer plagued by uncontrollable shivering. Kahlan notices this as well, and she smiles with relief as she slides her fingers free.

Cara frowns in disappointment when Kahlan moves to tug the red leather back up her body. "Don't I get a turn?" She asks seductively, hands settling on Kahlan's waist as she bends a leather-clad knee between her legs.

Desire flashes through Kahlan's eyes at the fleeting contact, but it disappears as Kahlan shakes her head, a fond smile on her lips. "Not here you don't," she says sternly, continuing to replace Cara's clothing. "I think one of us nearly dying of cold is enough for one day."

"Mmm, but it warmed me up so nicely," Cara points out, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"When we get to that cave, and build a fire," Kahlan says, tugging the leather over Cara's arms. Her lips are pulled tightly together in a failed attempt to hide a smile. "Then you can have a turn."

Cara's eyes flash hungrily, and she eagerly assists Kahlan in relacing her leathers. They can't reach the cave soon enough.

***

  
 _It's not so bad_ , Cara thinks as she sits at the mouth of the cave, studying the vast frozen whiteness blanketing everything outside. It's dangerous—more dangerous than she'd given it credit for, but it's fragile too. Curious, she slips a hand under her cloak, drawing one of her agiels from her side and pressing it into the snow piled up against the mountain. It melts instantly under the electric whine of magic, disappearing in a trickle of water running down the slope of the cave's entrance.

"Haven't you had enough of snow yet?" Kahlan calls out from her place by the pit they'd dug out for the fire.

"I don't know," Cara says with a smirk, idly tracing designs into the white powder with her agiel. Fresh memories flare in her mind; the cold bite of the snow contrasted with the delicious heat of Kahlan against her. "It has its uses."

"Cara," Kahlan says. Cara can hear the affection in her voice, tinged with a dark hint of desire. "Come over here by the fire. You're not completely warmed up yet."

Cara turns back to see a fire crackling merrily in the fire pit. Nearby, Kahlan has laid out her cloak on the ground, and is lying on it completely naked.

It takes all of three seconds for Cara to join her.

 _end._


End file.
